DISTRACCIÓN
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Pasó un año y medio, desde que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen ganaron los 74 Juegos del Hambre. No hubo rebelión. Nadie sabe de la existencia del Distrito 13, razón por la que todo sigue su curso normal. Katniss y Peeta están casados desde hace un año y su amor es verdadero. Gale, no se ha tomado bien todo esto y encontrara consuelo en la persona que menos imagino, Madge.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hola. Esta historia forma parte de "El amigo invisible veraniego" del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera". Es un fanfic Gale/Madge. Y este mi regalo para Mikah Valyria.**_

 _ **Bueno Mikah, lo primero y principal de todo es que ODIO a Gale, pero amo a Madge XD**_

 _ **En fin, es todo un desafió para mi escribir algo sobre Gale, que no me agrada ni un poco. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir sobre él. Le he cambiado muchas cosas en cuanto hechos de En Llamas, fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de que Gale se fijara en Madge :/ La verdad es que lo mio es escribir fanfics 100% Everlark (o Peetniss) y si tengo inclinacion en darle cierto protagonismo a otro pareja son: Finnick/Annie; Cinna/Portia; Haymitch/Effie. Pero nada más. Sería mi primer fanfic y seguramente único sobre Gale con personalidad en lo mas posible Canon. En "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO", una de mis historias que puedes encontrar en mi perfil, los menciono como pareja a Gale y Madge. Pero la verdad, es porque le hice muchos cambios a la historia original, porque en mi versión, Katniss y Peeta han sido amigos desde la escuela y novios desde los doce años y no quería terceros de por medio, por lo que altere un poco las situaciones, para que él participe en la vida de Peeta y Katniss de modo pacifico y como un amigo un ambos. Algo muy raro a decir verdad e innovador. xD**_

 _ **Espero que te guste esta historia. Él primero y segundo capitulo serán mas que todo una introducción. Así que, paciencia. Ya llegara en algún momento lo que tu deseas.**_

 _ **Por cierto, como esta historia es un regalo para ti, se me ocurrió darte la opción de elegir el titulo, si este no te agrada :) Cualquier cosa solo envíame un mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir por el momento, me despido.**_

 _ **Ten un lindo día, Mikah.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 _ **P.D.: Para todos los que lean esta historia, aviso que solo tomen en cuenta el libro "Los Juegos del Hambre" como precedente. Cuando Peeta y Katniss se toman de la mano para bajar del tren que los lleva de regreso a su distrito tras ser coronados vencedores.**_

 _ **En esta historia, no hay rebelión; e hice de cuenta que "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo" no existen, por cuestiones de conveniencia para el desarrollo de los hechos.**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Y los hechos mencionados son producto de mi imaginación, en base a la petición de Mikah Valyria. Este fic participa en el "Amigo invisible veraniego" del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera".**_

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTUL_** **O 1**

 **POV GALE**

* * *

Rory abre la puerta de nuestra casa, dejando a entrar a nuestra madre acompañada de Posy, mi hermana más pequeña. Por un momento sonrío cuando la pequeña viene hasta mí corriendo y me abraza. La siento en mi regazo y le devuelvo el abrazo.

Rory y yo las saludamos a ambas, pero solo Rory se mantiene al lado de nuestra madre, ya que Posy me impide moverme. Mi hermana sonríe emocionada.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Posy? ¿A dónde fueron?

-Oh, hermano no te imaginas lo que vimos.

-¡Posy! –La reta mi madre.

-Pero le quiero contar. Es fascinante.

-Después se lo cuentas, cariño. Tú estás llena de tierra y barro por la caminata, deberías bañarte.

-Vamos, madre. Deja que me lo diga. Debe algo muy fascinante para que este así.

-Lo es. –Afirma ella, sonriendo un poco. –Pero, primero debe bañarse. Además, en el camino se cayó y me gustaría verla primero.

-¿Cómo que se cayó? –Pregunto alarmado.

-No fue nada, sólo me hice un pequeño rasguño en la rodilla, ni siquiera me duele. –Se defiende mi hermana. Yo miro sus piernas enfundadas en un pantalón largo, y las mangas de su blusa, que están llenas de tierra. Es imposible que le vea cualquier herida con la ropa que lleva.

-Haz lo que te dice mamá, Posy. Luego podremos hablar. –Coloco a Posy en el suelo con delicadeza.

-Está bien. Pero odio cuando no me creen. Les dije que no me pasó nada. –Cuando quiere puede ser muy testaruda. Tal vez es por la edad.

-De todos modos, deja que nos aseguremos. –Comenta mi madre, negando con la cabeza. –En un rato voy contigo.

La observo mientras camina rumbo al baño, sin ninguna dificultad. No debe ser grave, pero aún asi, es preferible que mamá la vea y tal vez le aplique algún ungüento si tiene alguna pequeña lesión.

-¿Cómo sucedió? –Pregunto en cuanto mi hermana cierra la puerta del baño.

-Oh, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana. Distraída. Hablaba dando saltitos y en el momento en el momento que menos imaginé, se cayó. No pude evitarlo, porque ella estaba varios metros delante de mí. Está bien, creo. No te preocupes.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle de donde vienen, pero mi madre desaparece rápidamente evitando que le pregunte algo más. Es un comportamiento extraño en ella. También que le grite a Posy, sólo porque quiere contarme alguna anécdota agradable para ella. Como si…

La última vez que mi madre me evadió fue poco antes de que se hiciera de conocimiento público el compromiso entre Katniss con ese estúpido panadero. La boda se realizó en el Capitolio, y como supuestos primos y tíos de la novia éramos invitados, pero no fuimos. Odiaba al Capitolio y todo lo que tenía que ver con el mismo. Además aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, habría partido la cabeza al hijo del panadero de un solo golpe, de haber asistido. En ese momento, no soportaba la idea de que Katniss fuera suya. No soportaba lo felices que se veían juntos, como tampoco el amor con que lo miraba Katniss. Al principio creí que era para las cámaras, que era una actuación, pero luego de observar a Katniss y Peeta a la distancia y fuera de las cámaras cuando paseaban por la plaza o los encontraba por casualidad en algún lado, comprendí que ella lo amaba y que ella en realidad nunca me perteneció. Sino que le perteneció a él, tal vez desde los once años, cuando le dio los dos panes que le hicieron darse cuenta que no estaba todo perdido. No supe la historia del pan hasta que ellos estuvieron en los Juegos, en esa pequeña cueva con el panadero muriendo lentamente y con Katniss desesperada, exponiéndose para conservar a Peeta un segundo más con ella.

Él había ganado, yo perdido aún sin haber empezado.

Estuve con todas las chicas que se habían cruzado en mi camino, pero Katniss siempre fue inalcanzable. Pero era mi amiga, la única con la que de verdad, podía ser yo y por eso la quería. Con el tiempo los sentimientos crecieron y me di cuenta que sentía por ella algo más que amistad. Pero Katniss, jamás estuvo interesada en el romance, en casarse y tener hijos. Estúpidamente pensé que con el tiempo su opinión al respecto cambiaría, que despertaría un día y me vería del modo que veía a Peeta, que ella se daría cuenta que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y yo esperaba ese momento paciente. Pero llegaron los Juegos, Primrose fue cosechada, Katniss se presentó voluntaria y Peeta fue con ella.

El panadero confesó frente a todo Panem su amor por la "Chica en Llamas" –como era conocida en el Capitolio –luego se alió con los profesionales para protegerla. El corte que sufrió en la pierna por parte de uno de sus aliados, al quebrar la alianza y dejar escapar a Katniss, lo llevó al borde la muerte. Katniss fue en su búsqueda tras la muerte de Rue, y trató de alargar la vida de su compañero tanto como le fue posible, aún poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, al buscar la medicina que le salvó la vida. Ellos se besaron innumerables veces y hablaron como si fueran íntimos amigos de toda la vida, al tiempo que parecían profesarse amor eterno, aquel que los llevó a renunciar a matarse entre ellos y preferir morir juntos, cuando se anuncio qué el cambio de reglas de dos ganadores quedó revocado. Debo reconocer que muy pocas personas se creyeron que ese cambio de reglas sería válido, los líderes políticos del Capitolio jamás sintieron compasión por nadie. Conociéndola a Katniss, estaba probando suerte pensando que tal vez les perdonarían la vida, si ambos intentaban suicidarse. A ambos les funcionó, pero fue algo arriesgado. Pudieron haber muerto en un segundo, si no los hubieran detenido. Durante la entrevista posterior tuvieron que explicar que fue un acto de amor, porque no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y al menos en el Capitolio todos quedaron encantados ante la historia de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce. Incluso aquí todos estuvieron felices, por algo tan inédito. No pude decir eso de mí, la furia que sentí fue tan grande, que me pasé un fin de semana completo en el bosque, porque mi estado de ánimo afectaba a mis hermanos y mi madre. Y pensé que un par de días solo, me servirían para calmar mis ánimos. Volví el lunes en la madrugada con una gran cantidad de frutos, hierbas y animales para repartir y comercializar. Al día siguiente, los tres vencedores llegaron con su escolta y decenas de personas que por una semana dieron un reportaje completo del regreso de los Trágicos Amantes a su distrito. Hubo un montón de eventos que se llevaron a cabo en el Edificio de Justicia, solo fui al primero porque mi madre y mis hermanos insistieron, a los demás fueron ellos solos. Esa fue la única vez que pude hablar con Katniss o verla de cerca. Hablar ni siquiera era la palabra correcta, para referirse a nuestro intercambio, apenas dirigimos un par de frases porque los dos vencedores estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Y por supuesto rodeados de la gente del Capitolio, que vino para la ocasión. Realmente se divirtieron, como si fueran viejos amigos en especial con sus estilistas personales y la escolta de ambos, Effie. Sentí odio e incomprensión. Hasta el dia de hoy, no logro entender, como pueden ellos comportarse así con la gente que los preparó, para ir al matadero. En realidad no me puede extrañar de Peeta, después de todo a él nunca le faltó nada, pero la actitud que tiene Katniss con ellos es la que me extraña.

Creí que la conocía, pero también me había equivocado. Me sentí desilusionado desde entonces con cada cosa nueva que me enteré, la esperé cada domingo en el bosque como era nuestra costumbre, pero ella jamás volvió a reunirse conmigo. Era como si me hubiera borrado para siempre de su vida, como si no existiera. Yo también la borré de la mía.

La única que tiene contacto con ella es mi madre, porque Katniss y Peeta le propusieron trabajo en la casa de Haymitch Abernathy, quien no se lleva bien con las tareas domesticas o mantener en orden la casa. Pese a mis quejas, mi madre acabo aceptando el trabajo, luego de la visita que le hizo al hombre, se dio cuenta que de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Además, porque le paga bastante bien.

Si mi madre últimamente evita hablar de un asunto, es porque tiene que ver con ellos y sabe que la noticia no me caerá nada bien.

Mi madre vuelve una media hora después, Rory y yo estamos sentados en la mesa tomando un té. Ella pone a hervir más agua y se sirve una taza de café. Gracias al trabajo en la casa de Haymitch nos podemos permitir algunos lujos de vez en cuando, de todos modos ella no suele tomar café salvo cuando está muy cansada. Mi madre está nerviosa mas allá de la pequeña sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasó mamá? –Preguntó Rory. -¿De dónde vienen? Hoy no te tocaba trabajar.

Eso es verdad, ella salo con nuestra hermana muy temprano antes de que incluso despertáramos todos.

-Posy quería pasear, y decidí llevarla a la plaza. –Toma un sorbo de su taza de café. –Tú estabas muy dormido, sino te hubiera llevado. - Dice acariciando la mejilla de su hijo pequeño.

-¿Toda la mañana? –Pregunto con un tono más acusatorio, sin poder evitarlo.

-No. Pasamos por la panadería, porque Posy vio a Katniss entrar allí con Prim y quiso ir a saludarlas. Al parecer iban a buscar a Peeta para volver a la Aldea. Estuvimos un rato hablando allí con ellas y los Mellark. Los hermanos de Peeta son muy agradables, no había tenido oportunidad de conversar mucho con ellos antes. El hermano mayor se acaba de casar hace un mes, su esposa es muy dulce.

-Sí, seguro.

-No hace falta utilizar el sarcasmo, Gale. Los comerciantes pasan menos necesidades pero, tienen problemas con los que lidian todos los días, son personas como nosotros. No entiendo tus prejuicios, creí que lo que hizo Peeta hace un año y medio te convencería de ello. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por Katniss.

-Sí, porque, de por si estaba al borde de la muerte cuando fue encontrado por ella.

-Tú sabes que lo hizo Gale, aunque te duela aceptarlo. Él hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerla y hacer que el público la adorara, que la viera en el modo que él lo hacía. Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla con vida. Él la ama y ella a él. Están juntos, y no dejaran de estarlo solo porque te niegues a aceptarlo.

-Mamá… -Le espeto.

-No, hijo. Ya lo discutimos. No puedes seguir así. Odiando a todo el mundo. Sé que Katniss era importante para ti, lo sé aunque nunca me hayas dicho abiertamente. Pero Katniss, no es para ti, hijo. Si sintiera alguna cosa por ti. Corregiré, si te amara ella sola habría venido a ti, tal vez incluso antes de los Juegos. Pero no siente nada, hijo. Te aprecia como el buen amigo que fuiste para ella, pero no te quiere del modo que tu deseas. Ama a Peeta y se preocupa mucho por él.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Y frente a Rory?

-Tu hermano también lo sabe, no es ningún secreto. Es lo suficientemente mayor para entender estas cosas. ¿Y por qué te lo digo? Bueno, es simple. Para que reacciones de una vez por todas. Y veas la realidad que ya hemos discutido decenas de veces. Y recomendarte que ya es hora que dejes todo atrás, que busques otra chica que si te quiera. Porque jamás tuviste posibilidades con tu amiga. Y estoy pensando que tal vez simplemente estés confundido. A veces suelen confundirse los sentimientos con alguien que conoces y a la vez te conoce tanto, tú de hecho no has dejado entrar a nadie más en tu vida, creo que es normal que en tu caso tú hayas…

-¡No estoy confundido! Se lo que siento. –Le grito, sabiendo que estoy dirigiendo mi odio y frustración a la persona equivocada. Pero, aún así no me importa.

-Pase por algo similar, hijo. No te estoy hablando sin conocimiento.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que hubo alguien antes de papá?

-Sí y no. Creí estar enamorada de otro hombre, antes de conocer a tu padre. Éramos amigos desde pequeños. Él conocía todo sobre mí y yo de sobre él, compartíamos todo, estábamos juntos en las clases. Nunca sucedió nada, pero si me sentí confundida y él tenía novia. Eso me mantenía atada, yo no podía intentar nada, porque sabía que estaba loco de amor por la chica. Y no quería interponerme entre ellos. No quería arruinar su felicidad. En fin, continué siendo amiga de él. Y él se casó con ella. Finalmente, apareció tu padre, que opaco al resto del mundo por completo, me di cuenta que nunca había tenido interés en otro hombre, de ese modo.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto curioso, pensando que tal vez lo puedo conocer.

-Murió junto a tu padre, era minero. De todas formas ese no es el asunto. No desvíes el tema. –Dice con cierta molestia. –Aquí lo que importa son Katniss, Peeta y tú.

Odio cuando lo menciona a él. Sobre todo, porque mi madre, de verdad lo quiere a Peeta.

-No quiero hablar del tema ¿de acuerdo? Me voy. –Y sin decir nada más me encamino a la puerta. Nunca he discutido mis problemas personales con mi madre, menos lo voy a hacer ahora.

-Gale, vuelve. –Me insiste, pero no la escucho y sigo caminando.

-Mami ¿ya le dijiste que vimos al bebé de la barriga de Katniss? –Dice la voz de Posy emocionada desde algún lugar de la pequeña casa –Eso me detiene en seco. Giro a verla y siento que me quedo sin respiración momentáneamente. Posy no puede estar diciendo lo que yo creo haber escuchado.

No, eso es imposible.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro.

-Vimos al bebé moverse, -Continua Posy. –Fue fantástico. Peeta me explicó que son imágenes que se le toman al bebé antes de incluso nacer. Me dijo que aún no se nota demasiado la forma porque el bebé, porque, es muy pequeño todavía, pero que va a seguir creciendo y cuando nazca será como yo lo era de pequeña. Le pregunté a mamá, y dice que no tienen esas imágenes de mí. Pero todos me dijeron que esa tecnología es muy avanzada para distritos como los nuestros, que solo puede hacerse en el Capitolio y un par de distritos más.

Dejo de escuchar a mi hermana y centro mi atención a mi madre, rogando porque sea una broma o una fantasía de mi hermana.

-¿Posy, se está inventado todo eso verdad? ¿Verdad? –Grito con fuerza asustando a todos. Incluso a mi hermana, quien deja de hablar al notarme molesto y va a correr hasta su madre, quien la toma entre sus brazos.

-No. Ellos tendrán un hijo. Lo saben hace algunos meses, pero recién hoy nos lo dijeron, querían mantenerlo en secreto. Si Posy no les hubiera preguntado tal vez, nos hubiéramos enterado después. Aunque yo lo sospechaba, por los cambios de hábito de ella, no estaba segura.

-¿Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA? Soy tu maldito hijo ¡y me debo enterar así! –Estoy furioso, realmente furioso y deseando acabar con alguien.

-No tienes porque saberlo, además, si ellos lo querían mantener en secreto una razón debieron tener. No iba a quebrar la confianza que tenemos.

-Confianza, confianza. ¿No te importo nada, verdad?

-No se trata de eso. Temía tu reacción. Pensaba decírtelo ahora, en una charla civilizada y seria. Pero prefieres escapar a enfrentar la realidad.

-Katniss no puede tener un hijo. No puede.

-¿Por qué no? Está casada y es mujer. Esas cosas pasan, Gale.

-Ella jamás quiso tener hijos… Debe… ser un error.

-No lo es. ¿Adónde piensas ir? –Grita mi madre al verme salir por la puerta.

Deja a Posy de nuevo en el suelo para seguirme. Corro rápido, para que no me alcance en dirección al bosque, aunque mi intención está lejos de ser esa, pero es lo que mi madre va a creer y si lo cree, me dejará en paz. Espero unos minutos cerca de las minas y luego empiezo a caminar en la dirección contraria, evitando los caminos cercanos a la Veta y dirigiéndome al único lugar que necesito ir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hola, me pone feliz que les haya gustado, pensé que lo iba a hacer mal, porque él no me gusta. Gracias a El Lector Cinefilo, Yazzita y Mikah Valyria por comentar.**_

 _ **He cambiado el nombre de la historia por pedido de Mikah, a quien va dedicada la historia.**_

 _ **Entre las dos llegamos a la conclusión del rumbo que queremos que tomé la historia y las dos estamos de acuerdo en ese aspecto.**_

 _ **El título definitivo será: "Distracción".**_

 _ **Ya se darán una idea porque.**_

 _ **Este segundo capítulo es más largo, contiene escenas Everlark. Me gusto escribir este en particular, fue divertido recrear situaciones ausentes en los libros.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Y los hechos mencionados son producto de mi imaginación, en base a la petición de Mikah Valyria. Este fic participa en el "Amigo invisible veraniego" del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera".**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **POV GALE**

* * *

Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa asignada a Peeta. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos las últimas palabras de mi madre.

"Ellos tendrán un hijo."

Aunque mi madre intento detenerme no lo consiguió. Era una locura, un impulso desesperado y odio hirviendo en mí, lo que me trajo aquí. Eso no podía ser cierto. Katniss jamás quiso tener hijos, aunque tampoco decía querer casarse y de todas formas lo hizo, con el estúpido panadero. Tal vez no debió sorprenderme la noticia, pero lo hacía, sabía que Katniss no cedería en ese aspecto, traer hijos al mundo para ella era algo trágico por lo que pudiera pasarles en el futuro. Por eso nunca hice ningún acercamiento antes de que los Juegos la apartaran para siempre de mí, nunca le dije lo que sentía, nunca siquiera le di un indicio de ello, la trataba cálida pero al mismo tiempo distantemente, ella nunca lo sospecho, y yo como un idiota tuve la esperanza de que ella me viera de otra forma, no en ese momento, sino en el futuro, tal vez un par de años después. Pero los juegos la cambiaron, Peeta la cambio, fue de Peeta de quien se enamoro. No quedaba nada de la Katniss que conocía.

Golpeé la puerta una vez más, ya que nadie contestó.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

Empecé a sentir pasos cerca de la puerta y luego la puerta se abrió mostrándome a Peeta, con el cabello mojado, la piel fresca y la camisa con solo un poco más de la mitad de los botones abrochados, lucia agitado, como si hubiera corrido para llegar hasta la puerta

-Lo siento, estaba arriba. –Dijo antes de darse cuenta que era yo y me miró entre perplejo y sorprendido. -¿Gale? Hola ¿Qué ha-? –Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas, hice algo que deseaba repetir desde aquella última vez que nos peleamos en público, semanas antes del casamiento. Lo golpee de lleno en la cara con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia el suelo, gracias a la ventaja del factor sorpresa. Él era fuerte y en este tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, en su cuerpo se remarcaban más sus músculos, no era fácil derribarlo, con un solo golpe, pero claro el hecho de que usara una pierna ortopédica y lo sorprendiera cuando menos se lo esperaba y siguiera aturdido por mi extraña presencia, contribuyo en gran medida.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede, Hawthorne? –Me preguntó molesto, sujetándose la mandíbula con su mano con dolor visible y la nariz sangrando levemente. Sonreí ante el resultado.

-Quiero ver a Katniss, ahora mismo. –Ordené.

Peeta me miró con odio.

-¿Para eso me tenias que golpear?

-Lo merecías. –Contesté de forma fría. -¿Dónde está ella?

-¿También la vas a golpear sin motivo, como a mí? Olvídalo, Hawthorne. Ella está bien, si te interesa saber.

-¿Dónde está?

-Obviamente, ella no está en casa en este momento. –Fue todo lo que me dijo.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Katniss? –Respondí con otra pregunta.

Peeta se intentó sentar en el suelo sin mucho éxito, parecía aun más aturdido por el dolor que le provocó el golpe.

-¿Qué-le-hice? –Pareció confundido y fijo su mirada en mí, sin alejar su mano de la mandíbula. -¿Eres un psicópata? ¿Qué te sucede? NO LE HICE NADA A KATNISS… ¿Qué está pasando en tu cabeza? Si quieres hablar, ve al grano. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Estuve a punto de soltarle todo lo que tenía para decirle, cuando una voz alegre lleno todo el ambiente. La puerta se abrió, ya que Peeta no había alcanzado a poner llave.

-Amor, estés donde estés, tienes que venir a ver esto. Effie nos envió una hermosa cuna y ropa que Cinna y Portia hicieron para nuestro bebé, aun no sabemos el sexo por lo que nos enviaron colores neutrales o claros, o y un par de vestidos si es niña. Son hermosos. –Gritó Katniss sonriendo, al tiempo que colgaba el tapado de piel en un perchero al costado de la puerta. No pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de nosotros dos tan cerca hasta que miró en dirección al suelo, aún no había cerrado la puerta por lo que yo estaba medianamente escondido detrás de ella asimilando sus palabras.

¿Bebé? ¿Cuna? ¿Ropa de diseñador? ¿Vestidos de bebé? Entonces era cierto. Ella tendría un hijo.

Mi mundo se vino abajo al momento de escuchar las palabras de Katniss, hablando con emoción sobre las nuevas adquisiciones del bebé no nacido de ambos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –Dijo Katniss, llevándose una mano a la boca asustada. Rápidamente se tiro a su lado en el suelo.

-Cuidado con el bebé. –La regaño dulcemente Peeta, mirandola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su vientre apenas redondeado, debía tener tres o cuatro meses, porque apenas se notaba.

Eso me repugno, pero no pude emitir palabra. Y yo ni siquiera era visible para ella, ¿Cómo no había notado me presencia hasta ahora? O claro, está Peeta.

-Peeta ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó con preocupación, acariciando su rostro con ternura -¿A quién tengo que matar? –Agregó furiosa y empezó a mirar para todos lados hasta toparse con mis ojos grises, que hicieron que todo en mi interior se movilizara, hasta que percibí que su mirada de desconcierto, pasó a ser una de odio.

-¡TÚ! –Ni siquiera por el nombre me llamaba. -¿Tú hiciste esto, Hawthorne? –Ella se quedó observándome fulminándome con la mirada observando cualquier signo de pelea, pero casi bufo al darse cuenta que yo estaba completamente ileso y fue algo unilateral.

-Catnip… -Murmuré.

-Responde ya mismo, antes de que te eche. Quiero una explicación de lo que sucedió.

Peeta al fin consiguió sentarse con un poco de ayuda de Katniss, quien apoyó su mano en su nuca y la empezó a masajear, ya que al caer dio contra la pared. Le dedico una sonrisa apenada a su esposo y beso coronilla acercando a Peeta hacia ella tanto como fuera posible dejando que se apoyara en su hombro hasta que se recuperara.

-Yo abrí la puerta, pensando que tú venias de regreso. Pero me encontré con él, lo salude y tomándome por sorpresa me golpeo, exigiendo verte y acusándome de no sé qué cosa. Entonces llegaste tú.

Era un buen resumen, que me desfavorecía por completo.

-¿En serio, Gale? –Pregunto incrédula. –No nos hablamos por casi un año y medio, y encima te atreves a golpearle a mi esposo con la excusa de verme. Maldita sea ¿en que estabas pensando?

-En verte.

-Eso no justifica que lo golpees. Él ni siquiera te ha hecho nada. –Estaba furiosa conmigo y en ese momento comprendí que golpear a Peeta fue una pésima idea. En los Juegos permitió que Cato, el chico del Distrito Dos, fuera comida para mutos, solo por intentar matar a Peeta.

Katniss ayudo a Peeta a ponerse en pie hasta que él se estabilizo por completo, pero no la soltó en cuanto lo hizo, él la tomó de la cintura y atrajo hacia su costado de manera protectora.

-Tranquila, Preciosa. –Lo escuche diciéndole muy cerca del oído y acariciando su vientre nuevamente.

Katniss cerró los ojos y suspiro negando levemente con la cabeza sobre su hombro. No pude evitar notar la mirada asesina que me mandaba Peeta de vez en cuando.

-Te tengo que curar, -Agregó Katniss mirándolo fijamente con cariño y besando sus labios unos segundos y Peeta a pesar del dolor que le supuso, se lo devolvió.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, hice el intento de escabullirme pero Katniss volvió a lanzarme una mirada glaciar

-Tú y yo aun no acabamos con este asunto. Querías hablar conmigo, aquí estoy. Será tu primera y última oportunidad. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de nosotros luego, si vas a comportarte como un idiota, como el año pasado y ahora. No te muevas. –Me ordenó con voz dura.

Se fue con Peeta por el pasillo y entraron a un salón, que supuse que era la cocina o un baño.

Volvieron veinte minutos después, Peeta con un pote de gel analgésico en su mano derecha y un pack de hielo, que sostenía con su mano libre, rodeando la parte baja y de los costados de su rostro donde lo golpee. También tenía un algodón en uno de sus orificios nasales, para detener el sangrado.

Katniss y Peeta se miraron por un largo rato y luego los dos voltearon a mirarme a mí.

-Si le haces algo, cualquier cosa, te mato ¿entendido? –Me dijo Peeta en tono amenazante. Se volvió hasta Katniss y cogiendo su rostro con una de sus manos le dio un beso en los labios. –Estaré en el living, cualquier cosa solo grítame y vendré.

Katniss sonrió un poco y se ruborizo.

-Claro, Peeta. No te preocupes. –Le contestó ella, acariciando su rostro y Peeta hizo una mueca. –Lo siento, amor. –Dijo al notar que le había hecho doler cerca de la mandíbula.

Peeta negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia y le sonrió con ternura, antes de irse.

-Ya que empezamos tan mal y golpeaste a mi esposo, serias aunque sea amable de cerrar la puerta, lo último que necesito ahora es enfermarme. Tengo prohibido tomar medicación de ese tipo. –Explico, dándose vuelta y caminando por el pasillo. Hice lo que pidió y ella doblo hacia la derecha y abrió una puerta para entrar. Supuse que quería que la siguiera y lo hice, era el mismo lugar al que habían entrado con Peeta un rato antes. Ella estaba poniendo en los lugares correspondientes lo que había utilizado para curarlo y había un par de trapos y algodón con sangre que tiro a un tacho que había en una esquina.

-¿Es verdad, entonces?

-Se mas especifico, Hawthorne. –Dijo ocupando una silla que había a un costado de la mesa de mármol de la cocina.

-¿Tú estás…?

-¿Embarazada? Pensé que había quedado claro con todo lo que escuchaste desde que yo llegue. –finalizo. –Las noticias corren rápido… Supongo que te lo dijo tu madre.

-Posy y ella me lo dijeron. –Conteste con voz fría.

\- Ella y Posy se encontraron conmigo en la panadería, Posy hizo el comentario de que yo había engordado y pregunto si iba a tener un bebé. No lo negamos. Las trajimos aquí para que vieran el ultrasonido que me hicieron en el Capitolio, en la televisión. Tu hermana estaba fascinada. –Dijo con dulzura y sonriendo hacia unas flores que habían en el centro de la mesa. Dientes de león.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunté.

-Es tecnología del Capitolio para controlar el estado y el desarrollo del bebé durante el embarazo, a través de imágenes. –Explicó. – ¿Venias a felicitarme? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome a los ojos por primera.

-Quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿O a golpear al padre de mi hijo?

-Catnip…

-Señora Mellark para ti… o Katniss Mellark. ¿Sabes? Nunca me gusto ese apodo. Preferiría que lo borraras de la lista. ¿Por qué querías verlo con tus propios ojos, de todos modos?

-Porque no podía creerlo, tú nunca quisiste hijos, tampoco casarte.

-Por lo que viste cambie de opinión en ambos aspectos. –Cortó tajantemente. –Trató de entenderte, Gale. Juro que lo hago. Pero no entiendo tus reacciones para con Peeta o conmigo. A Peeta simplemente lo atacas, los hemos tenido que detener dos veces desde que regresamos al Distrito, en una oportunidad llegaron a los golpes porque tú lo empezaste a insultar y lo atacaste. Y ahora, lo mismo. Por otro lado, no has vuelto a hablarme ni una sola vez desde esa gala tras nuestro regreso.

-¿Qué yo no te hablado? Mejor habla por ti, Katniss. –Le solté. -Fuiste tú la que se alejo. Yo te esperaba en el bosque nunca viniste.

-La situación cambio, Gale. Peeta y yo somos vencedores, cazar ya no resulta necesario para mí. Además tenemos atención extra sobre nuestras cabezas ahora que somos famosos, salir del distrito no es una buena opción. Lo hemos hecho con Peeta un par de veces entre semana antes de Tour de Victoria, quería recuperar uno de los arcos de mi padre y traerlo aquí y quería mostrarle a Peeta un lugar al que siempre iba con mi padre. Pero no hemos ido mucho, desde entonces.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. A mí nunca me llevo a ese lugar, para ella era muy intimo y privado. Un lugar de ella y su padre. Y lo llevo al panadero, seguramente en más de una ocasión. Me puse furioso.

-¿Qué significa eso de atención extra?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Contestó cortante.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia. Es él, ¿no? Él no te dejó volver a verme y quiere que me evites.

-¿A quién te refieres? –Preguntó dudando.

-A Peeta, ¿a quién más?

-¡Eres un idiota, si piensas eso! Creo que los cuatro de años de compañerismo y amistad debieron haberte bastado para conocerme mejor que eso. No me dejaría manejar por ningún hombre, ni siquiera le obedezco a mi madre, ¿qué te hace pensar que le obedecería a Peeta, si está en contra de algo que quiero o considero correcto? En la arena, hice lo que yo quise, tal vez pensando en Peeta, tratando de mantenerlo conmigo hasta el final, no me importo cuan arriesgado fuera todo. Además Peeta, no es un manipulador, me respeta. –Casi gruño las últimas palabras.

-Ese es el problema, Katniss. Ya no te conozco.

\- Obvio que cambie, maldita sea, pase por los Juegos del Hambre, presencie atrocidades que ocurrían frente a mí, mate personas, y casi perdí al amor de mi vida en varias oportunidades ¿Cómo crees que se siente? ¿Qué crees que se siente cargar con todo eso en la consciencia de uno? Peeta y yo perdimos a los dos chicos que fueron a los Juegos hace unos meses, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlos aunque lo intentamos. Peeta y yo aun nos culpamos por sus muertes, porque se suponía que éramos sus mentores. ¿Cómo esperas que siga siendo la misma luego de todo lo que pase? –Terminó su discurso, furiosa. –No es fácil la vida de un vencedor. Y no espero que lo entiendas, porque no lo harás, tú jamás pasaras por los Juegos, ni siquiera nuestras familias lo entienden de todo y eso que nos conocen desde siempre. Solo yo, Peeta y Haymitch nos entendemos. Peeta y yo hacemos lo posible por proteger la gente que amamos.

-También la apartan.

No entendía porque decía todo eso. ¿Cómo podía decir que jamás la entendería si no me daba una oportunidad? Imaginaba lo horrible que debía ser matar a alguien, eso lo podía entender.

-No entendiste nada de lo que dije. –Se quejó.

Me acerque hasta quedar parado a medio metro de ella.

-Lo entiendo y me parece que estas siendo muy injusta. Me hiciste a un lado, Katniss, lo aceptes o no.

-Tuve mis motivos. Además tú no te esforzaste mucho en cambiar la situación, solamente te hiciste el ofendido comportándote como un niño caprichoso.

-¿Niño caprichoso? ¿Quién es la persona que dejo toda la vida anterior detrás y ahora vive de los lujos y beneficios del Capitolio? Estabas muy emocionada con lo que te acabaron de enviar y ustedes parecen estar muy cómodos en las entrevistas y eventos que él Capitolio les organiza, parecen hasta disfrutarlos.

Pude ver como su expresión cambio e hizo una mueca como si la hubieran acabado de golpear.

-En primer lugar, no tenemos opción, debemos ir a todos esos eventos queramos o no. Somos vencedores y mentores. -dijo tras pensárselo unos minutos. –Y en segundo lugar, los que nos enviaron todo eso para el bebé, son nuestros amigos y les tenemos el mismo cariño, que ellos nos tienen. Effie como nuestra escolta y Cinna y Portia como nuestros estilistas. Incluso los de equipo de preparación son agradables y hasta inocentes.

-Ellos los guiaron hacia el lugar donde tal vez podían morir ¿Cómo pueden considerarlos siquiera amigos?

-No te permitiré que hables en ese tono conmigo, ellos son buenas personas y hay muchas otras personas como ellos. No todo es blanco o negro, el Capitolio no es el enemigo, al menos no todos los que viven allí. Muchos son víctimas como nosotros, otros marcan la diferencia con respecto al resto. Effie y nuestro equipo de preparación hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarnos y no simplemente porque era su obligación, Cinna y Portia por ejemplo no piensan igual que el resto, les parece horrible lo que hacen, pero, es parte de su trabajo ayudar tanto como sea posible para que sus tributos regresen con vida, es su manera de ayudar.

La mire sorprendido, porque no podía creer como podía estar tan ciega, como pudieron lavarle el cerebro de esa manera.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

-Pues créelo, porque es lo que pienso.

-Tú antes odiabas al Capitolio, incluso te quejabas de la escolta porque no podías entender como participaba en todo ese circo.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Fue antes. Antes de conocerlos. Antes de relacionarme con ellos. No son todos unos monstruos, no son todos villanos. En todos lados hay gente mala y buena, el Capitolio no es la excepción.

-Tú estás completamente loca.

-Y a ti no te importa nadie más que tú y tus problemas. Luego dices que soy injusta, que estoy equivocada. ¿Ahora entiendes lo que digo? Tú nunca entenderás a nadie, nunca intentaras ponerte en el lugar del otro.

-¿Y es por eso que estas con Peeta? ¿Solo porque te entiende?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Yo lo amo, lo amo tanto que me sacrificaría mil veces por él, como lo hice en la arena. Lo amo tanto, que si él no estuviera conmigo, me sentiría perdida. En la arena, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Tuve que hacer algo drástico para que nos dejaran vivir a los dos, preferí arriesgarme a morir junto a él, que matarlo. Y él igual. Tal vez a veces no entienda que tengo de especial para él, pero me llena de felicidad, que me vea de ese modo. Él es todo lo que amo y deseo en esta vida. Él y ahora nuestro bebé.

-¿Y yo donde quedó? –Le preguntó. –Antes de que ese panadero apareciera en tu vida, fui yo el que siempre estuvo contigo apoyándote y de un dia para el otro me botas ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Solo éramos amigos. –Contestó. -No te debo nada y no me desprendí por completo de tu familia, le dimos un trabajo estable a Hazelle, uno con el que realmente pueda mantenerlos a ustedes.

-No me refiero a lo material, no me importa nada el dinero. Me refiero a… -¿En verdad se lo iba a decir?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar algo en mis expresiones sin encontrar nada.

-A esto me refiero…

Miré sus ojos grises brillando por la rabia acumulada y aún asi no pude evitar llevar a cabo mis posteriores movimientos. Tomando a Katniss por la cintura de sorpresa, la acerqué a mí y por un momento una parte de mi mente recordó la amenaza de Peeta, pero poco me importó.

No, no me importaba en absoluto lo que pensara el panadero. Había deseado tanto tiempo poder sentir a Katniss cerca de mí y besarla. En mi mente ella me correspondía y me devolvía el beso mil veces.

El cuerpo de Katniss estaba tenso y estático aprisionada entre mis brazos, cerré los ojos solo para saborear el momento cuando sucediera y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Sólo que no me tope con sus tal vez cálidos y suaves labios, algo duro y frio ocupaba el lugar donde deberían haber estado los mismos, y después sentí dos golpes, uno en la quijada y un rodillazo en la entrepierna que me hizo soltarla de inmediato y caer doblado al suelo.

-¿Pero quién te crees? No te atrevas a poner tus manos en mí nuevamente. –No pude ver su expresión, pero si antes la escuchaba molesta, no había sido nada en comparación con el tono actual. –Amo a Peeta más que a mi vida, jamás lo engañaría. ¿Lo entendiste o quieres que te lo repita?

-Esa es mi chica. –Escuche la voz de Peeta llena de orgullo aunque algo agitado, debía acabar de llegar. –Grandísimo idiota, te lo advertí. Te advertí que no le hicieras nada. –Me gritó.

-Yo… -Comencé, pero estaba tirado en el suelo demasiado adolorido. Nunca jamás Katniss me había golpeado, no tenía idea que era tan fuerte con su pequeño cuerpo, pero sí que dolía.

-¿Vas a negarlo? Lo vi, casi llegue tarde pero vi que estabas a punto de besarla, antes de que ella tapara su boca con su mano para impedirlo y te golpeara.

Me soltó la frase con la clara intención de querer asesinarme.

-Katniss ¿estás bien? Estaba un poco lejos, alcance a ver… ¿Te lastimó?

-No, pero parece que yo sí.

Levante la mirada hacia ellos, Katniss fue atraída hacia los brazos de Peeta y ella se relajo entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos con su rostro escondido en su cuello, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Se susurraron algo al oído que no escuche y Peeta se tensó en el momento que me vio observándolos. Él le dio un suave beso en el cuello a ella y la abrazo aun más hacia su cuerpo y dejo descansar sus manos en la cintura de ella. Con su blusa ajustándose a su cuerpo contra el de Peeta, pude ver el pequeño bulto que ocupaba la cosa que ellos llamaban "bebé" e "hijo". Delicadamente, Peeta soltó a Katniss y la obligo a sentarse nuevamente, para ocuparse de mí.

Cuando intente levantarme, Peeta me golpeó de lleno en la cara, vi el universo entero en un solo golpe y volví a caer.

-¡Peeta! –Gritó ella.

-Lo siento, Kat. No me pude contener. –Contestó aún furioso. –Este golpe te lo mereces por haber atacado a mi esposa, intentar forzarla para besarla cuando ella claramente no quiere ¿o acaso no te diste cuenta que ella estaba forcejeando para zafarse? Y por cierto su expresión era de horror.

-Lo note. –Dije mas para mi mismo que para él, porque lo había notado obviamente.

-Encima lo admites. No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo, Gale. Las mujeres no son objetos para tratarlas del modo que tú lo haces.

-Fuiste tú el que la besó por primera vez. ¿Por qué me das un sermón? –Sabía que fue estúpido, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y lo que más me dolía es que él le dio su primer beso y era el único que la tenía por completo en cada momento del dia, a él iba a darle un hijo y no a mí.

-Yo no la forcé a nada, idiota. La deje ser y actuar cuando ella lo deseaba, si ella me hubiera dicho que no quería o hubiera forcejeado conmigo para que no la tocara, me hubiera detenido. Cuando llegamos nuevamente al distrito, deje que nuestra relación se diera de forma natural y nunca la presione para que me correspondiera, le di libertad y cuando supe que me amaba fue simplemente perfecto. Mi sueño de toda la vida se había cumplido. Y pocos meses después nos casamos. Puedo estar orgulloso de decir que yo si se respetar a una mujer, a diferencia de ti.

Se sintió un sonido en la puerta y Peeta salió de la habitación advirtiéndome o más bien dirigiéndome una mirada de advertencia antes de salir.

-¿Por qué, Catn… Katniss? –Corregí a último momento. Mirandola mientras se levantaba para ir tras Peeta e incómoda de estar conmigo en el mismo lugar, luego de lo ocurrido.

-Te lo mereces. –Me contestó. -¿Quién te crees que eres para forzarme a besarte? En serio ¿te creías siquiera que cambiaria algo?

-Tal vez…

-Eres un hipócrita. No quería, Hawthorne. Y si lo vuelves a intentar juro que no tendré ningún inconveniente en que Peeta te asesine, o tal vez yo te haga algo peor que herir tu orgullo. Estoy en pareja, casada y con un hijo en camino ¡DEL HOMBRE QUE AMO! ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

-Tú nunca quisiste una familia, no querías tener hijos. No lo entiendo.

-Ya te lo dije, cambie de opinión, tal vez porque conocí a la persona indicada ¿no lo crees? –No le respondí. Ella bufó. –Y cuando uno tiene pareja esas cosas pasan, quede embarazada y estoy aterrada de que en un futuro le pueda pasar algo a mi bebé, no lo quería al principio por ese horrible temor de traerlo a este mundo. Peeta lo acepto antes que yo, estaba feliz y aterrado en la misma medida.

-¿Por qué no abortaste?

Katniss tembló ligeramente al escucharme decir la última palabra y ella me dirigió una fría mirada.

-O podría esperar doce años luego de su nacimiento y que mi hijo o hija se convierta en uno de los tributos. –Me espeto. –Es una vida, abortar también es matar una vida. Seria hacer lo mismo que ellos hacen… y yo amo demasiado a esta criatura para hacerlo. Además no creo ser capaz de lograr cargar con la culpa de matar a nuestro hijo o hija. Es un amor tan grande que es imposible de explicar, lo vi, lo sentí, escuche los latidos de su corazón y es el bebé de Peeta y de mí. No puedo odiar a esta criatura cuando pienso en eso, solo me hace amar más de lo que hago y pensar en que un dia nacerá y que tal vez se parecerá a su padre, en como Peeta y yo amaremos y cuidaremos de él o ella a pesar de todo.

-¡ENTONCES ME MENTISTE, TODO ESE TIEMPO ME MENTISTE!

-No te mentí, antes de los Juegos no quería enamorarme, no quería tener hijos. Pero hice ambas cosas y realmente puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas, pero no de eso. El amor por Peeta fue gradual, pero siempre estuvo ahí escondido, desde los once años. Solo que empecé a percibirlo cuando lo empecé a conocer, realmente conocer. Y amo a nuestro bebé, no supe que lo quería hasta poco después de enterarme de su existencia. Necesito a mi esposo y a mi bebé, y los quiero por igual. Y sé que Peeta también nos necesita y ama a ambos. Somos una familia y siempre estaremos para protegernos entre nosotros. Cuando entro en pánico, Peeta está para calmar mis temores con respecto a esto, me hace ver que no tiene nada de malo y que las cosas pueden salir bien y que entre los dos podemos mantener a nuestro hijo a salvo, y darle el amor y cuidado que necesitara. Prefiero pensar en eso, es todo lo que necesito para convencerme que nada malo pasara mientras lo cuidemos.

-Solo una pregunta más.

Katniss rodo los ojos en señal de cansancio.

-La harás, lo apruebe o no. Entonces habla.

-¿Nunca tuve oportunidad?

A estas alturas ya había conseguido ponerme de pie, pero me había alejado de ella.

-¿Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? –Agregué.

-Nunca la tuviste. Nunca te vi más allá de cómo un amigo ve a otro. Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si Prim y Peeta no hubieran sido cosechados, sino me hubiera presentado voluntaria, no cambiarían nada mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tal vez hasta hubiera acabado con Peeta de otro modo o sola por el resto de mi vida cuidando de los hijos de Prim, porque sé que ella quiere formar una familia y siempre lo quiso. Pero no te amaba, no podría haber estado contigo de la forma que estoy con Peeta, nunca. Lamento si en alguna oportunidad tú creíste que era posible, creí… No tenía idea de que tú te sentías de ese modo conmigo, aunque no se cual es exactamente y realmente prefiero no saberlo. Solo sé que existe un hombre en mi vida y ese no eres no eres tú. Lo siento.

Mi corazón empezó a romperse y Katniss rompió contacto con mis ojos. No había duda de que decía la verdad y eso era doblemente doloroso, porque yo la conocía y sabía cuando mentía y cuando no. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Peeta… -Murmuró. Me di vuelta y me encontré con Peeta parado en el marco de la puerta, con la vista fija en su esposa y una sonrisa en sus labios. Katniss se fue directa hacia él y se abrazaron murmurándose palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras.

Por más que odiaba reconocerlo él la amaba y Katniss lo amaba a él. Jamas fui tan consciente de ello como en ese momento. Las miradas y gestos dulces, preocupados, amorosos que solo le podías dedicar a alguien que era tu otra mitad y que te importaba más que tu vida. Como Katniss hablaba de él y del hijo de ambos con tanto amor y admiración, que jamás escuche alguna vez en su voz, salvo cuando hablaba con Prim. Ellos eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección juntos y no dejaba espacio para nada más.

Un dia Katniss y yo habíamos sido inseparables, pero jamás me había mirado del modo que lo miraba a Peeta, jamás me miraría de aquel modo. Jamas me amaría. Ella había escogido a otro hombre, que había dado la vida por ella de un modo que yo no hice. Alguien que parecía entender todas sus necesidades y que la amó desde el primer dia de clases y le había dado esperanzas cuando ella creía que todo estaba perdido. Yo era egoísta e impulsivo; y él no. Tal vez él tenía razón en parte, no tenía el derecho de pensar siquiera en Katniss como un objeto e intentar manejar su vida, quebrar su propia voluntad obligándola a hacer algo que no quería. Yo quería imponerle un pensamiento muy diferente al suyo y me enfadaba cuando no pensaba igual a mí. Y estaba a punto de besarla, aún sabiendo que estaba casada y embarazada; y lo peor de todo obligándola sin ningún tipo de culpa. Era una pésima persona.

Yo no merecía a Katniss.

Peeta merecía a Katniss.

Y Katniss merecía a Peeta.

Y llegar a esa conclusión me molesto más que nunca.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: AMISTAD

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el "Amigo invisible veraniego" del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera". Regalo para Mikah Valyria**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: AMISTAD**

 **POV MADGE**

* * *

-¡Esto es hermoso, Kat! Cinna, Portia y Effie tienen muy buen gusto. –Le digo sosteniendo una de las prendas de bebé entre mis manos. Es un vestido amarillo que Katniss definió que era como el color de los dientes de león. Tiene algunos detalles de flores bordados y no tiene mangas.

-Lo sé, Cinna y Portia son realmente geniales en lo que hacen. Y si Effie tiene muy buen gusto, realmente me asusté cuando me dijo que había comprado una cuna para nuestro hijo o hija, ya sabes tiene unos gustos bastante particulares. Pero esa cuna, me encanto. –Sonríe acariciando el frente de la caja que muestra una imagen de cuál sería el resultado final cuando se armara. –Y quedara más linda, cuando Peeta trabaje sobre ella y la pinte. Le pedimos a Effie que fuera básica, Peeta está muy emocionado con la idea de pintarle la cuna a su hijo o hija. Supongo que trabajara en ella cuando el próximo mes vayamos al Capitolio y sepamos el sexo.

-No lo dudo, será la cuna más hermosa jamás vista. Él es muy bueno en eso.

Katniss se ríe.

-¿Ahora porque tienen que ir? -Le pregunto. –No me has contado que sobre eso.

-Nos enteramos hace dos días. Por eso no te conté nada. –Explica, sentándose en la otra punta del sofá, ordenando la ropa de bebé y de embarazada, que Cinna y Portia le han diseñado y hecho. Sonriendo en algunas ocasiones cuando se encontraba con alguna que adoraba. Katniss no era muy fanática de la ropa de diseño, pero amaba lo que Cinna hacía para ella, ya que trataba de adaptarse a lo que ella le gustaba, sin exagerar. Pero estaba realmente fascinada con la ropa de bebé. –A veces me cuesta creer que dentro de unos meses, tendré a mi propio bebé en brazos. –Comentó. –Y me sorprende mucho más que ese pensamiento me ponga tan feliz, aunque también me aterra, debo reconocerlo.

-Creo que todos los padres pasan por lo mismo, obviamente amas a tu hijo, pero también te destruiría que le pasara algo. Y ustedes lo tienen mucho peor, chicos.

-Lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo, ya sabes que es muy común que salgan elegidos los hijos de los vencedores, pero no fuimos capaces de hacer nada por evitar el nacimiento, porque eso nos iba a destruir en la misma medida. Así que, decidimos seguir adelante y enfrentar lo que nos depare el futuro.

Katniss hace una mueca. Siempre presentí que algo iba mal en toda esa historia. Katniss y Peeta han hecho algo muy grave, un acto considerado rebelde y desde que resultaron vencedores, el Presidente Snow, los tiene en la mira. Y ahora que ambos iban a tener un hijo, él perfectamente puede usar a ese bebé como un arma contra ellos, si no siguen sus reglas. Como hija del Alcalde del Doce, a veces me entero algunas cosas escalofriantes por accidente, que me dejaban aterrorizada cada vez más. Pero ni Katniss, ni Peeta hablaban sobre ello con los demás, tal vez excepto con su mentor y algunas otras conmigo en menor medida. Soy consciente de que había muchas más cosas que ni ellos, ni mi padre me dicen, para protegerme y porque se supone debe ser de secreto absoluto.

Peeta y Katniss si bien, se aman y llevan más de un año de novios oficialmente y de verdad, fueron obligados a casarse lo más pronto posible, comprometiéndose públicamente al final del Tour de la Victoria, con Panem como testigo y casándose un mes después en el Capitolio. De todos modos Peeta y Katniss no querían que fuera todo parte del espectáculo. Se comprometieron en privado semanas antes de que el Tour de la Victoria empezara, e hicieron la ceremonia del tueste dos días antes de su boda pública, con sólo el círculo íntimo de amigos y familiares como testigos. Para nuestro distrito por alguna razón siempre fue una tradición respetada y generalizada, una que nos hace sentir realmente unidos a la persona de amamos y con mucho mas valor y significado que una firma en un documento. Fue linda la ceremonia y realmente parecía muy tierno que "Chica en Llamas" y el "Chico del Pan", como Katniss lo llamaba para ella misma, hicieran la ceremonia del tueste. Pan y fuego. Tal vez, simplemente estaban destinados a encontrarse el uno al otro.

La madre de Peeta no se lo tomó bien al principio porque siempre odio a Katniss, pero no iba a conseguir separarlos por nada del mundo. Pero de todas formas estuvo durante la ceremonia y luego se fue porque no consideraba la unión del hijo con ella una cuestión de festejo. Se fue sola a su casa, hecha una furia porque el resto de la familia se quedo para de la pequeña fiesta. El padre y los hermanos de Peeta, estaban encantados de recibir a Katniss en la familia. Prim y la madre de Katniss, estaban felices, aunque en el fondo la madre de Katniss seguía pensando que su hija era muy pequeña para casarse. Katniss se había plantado firme para hacerle ver que no era una decisión precipitada y que Peeta era el indicado, que lo amaba y estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él, Peeta también había participado en la discusión y le prometió que cuidaría a Katniss y que la amaría siempre; que desde pequeño había soñado con el día en que pudiera compartir la vida junto a ella. Peeta es bueno expresando sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y no tardó en que la madre acabará cediendo ante el amor inmenso que él profesaba por Katniss, ella sabía que dejaba a su hija en buenas manos.

También habíamos estado Haymitch, yo, Sae –a quien nunca había visto antes -, unos primos y amigos cercanos de Peeta, y algunos integrantes de la familia Hawthorne, Hazelle, Rory y Posy, quienes eran los más cercanos a las Everdeen. Rory por ser amigo de Prim y Posy porque se había encariñado mucho con las tres Everdeen y Peeta. No me sorprendió no encontrarme con Gale, después de tantos años resultaba evidente que sentía algo por ella, que por supuesto jamás fue correspondido. De cierta forma no pude evitar sentirme mal por él ese dia. Pero ese sentimiento duro muy poco, porque sabía que Katniss y Peeta estaban hechos para estar juntos.

-Ustedes no están solos, nos tienen a nosotros también.

Katniss se relaja un poco y me sonríe.

-Lo sé. Gracias. Eres una amiga fantástica.

-Y soy tu única amiga del Distrito. No hay mucha competencia.

Katniss se ríe con más ganas.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Afirmó, –aún asi te seguiría eligiendo. Me has ayudado mucho este tiempo con mis problemas, mis dudas.

-Es un honor. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

En la escuela, siempre estuvimos juntas tanto en las clases como en los recreos y el almuerzo. Ambas éramos más bien calladas y nosotras estábamos la mayor parte del tiempo solas; y apartadas de los demás. Nos entendíamos y nos llevábamos bien, pero nuestro vínculo se hizo más fuerte cuando ella volvió al Distrito tras coronarse vencedora, nuestra amistad se reafirmó y ella empezó a abrirse mucho más a mí. En el último año y medio nos veíamos casi cada día en mi casa o en la suya, o dábamos un paseo, debido a que no nos veíamos en la escuela, porque tanto ella como Peeta, no tenían la obligación de ir. Ese tiempo lo debían aprovechar para desarrollar sus "talentos" y vivir la vida como vencedores, que no es precisamente color de rosas, como el Capitolio pretende pintarlo.

-Con respecto a tu pregunta, como debes recordar, se acerca el aniversario de nuestra boda y quieren que vayamos al Capitolio a contarle a Panem, lo maravillosa que es nuestra vida, y por supuesto anunciar el embarazo. Si no lo han dicho hasta ahora, fue porque Effie consiguió que posterguen el anuncio, con la excusa de no ilusionarlos a todos, y luego yo perdiera el embarazo por algún problema espontáneamente. Suele pasar los primeros meses. Con Peeta y mi madre estuvimos de acuerdo en postergarlo un par de meses, hasta para que incluso yo misma me sintiera mejor, sobre todo anímicamente. Con cinco meses es más seguro, así que oficialmente haremos el anuncio. No queremos que lo sepan, pero supongo que no podremos ocultar el embarazo o al bebé por mucho. Lo único de lo que estamos seguros Peeta y yo es que protegeremos a nuestro bebé con nuestras vidas.

-Eso ni lo dudo, Katniss. Ustedes dos son fuertes, se que harían lo que sea por él o ella. Yo también cuidaré de esa criatura.

-Más te vale, porque con Peeta decidimos que serás la madrina. –Me dice Katniss sonriendo.

-¿En serio, Kat?

-Sí, lo hablamos ayer antes de irnos a dormir.

-Entonces con más razón, tengo que ser una excelente madrina.

-Lo serás. –Contesta ella muy segura, frotándose su poco abultado vientre.

Luego de un rato, alguien toca la puerta. La señora Everdeen pasa por el pasillo, y nosotras dos la alcanzamos a ver desde el living. Katniss está comiendo los bollos de queso que siempre le hace Peeta, porque sabe que los adora, y ahora con su embarazo su apetito creció. Yo estoy comiendo unas galletas decoradas con forma de flores que también ha hecho él. No hay duda que Peeta es perfecto en la cocina, y Katniss no desaprovecha la oportunidad de comer lo que su esposo le prepara.

La que llega es Prim, seguida del ex mentor de Katniss. Prim viene hasta donde estamos nosotras suelta su mochila y la deja un sillón para luego darnos un fuerte abrazo a nosotras dos. Aunque no tan fuerte a Katniss, para no hacerle daño al bebé.

Hola, patito. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Todo bien, Kat. ¿Y cómo esta mi sobrino?

-Me está haciendo sufrir mucho, patito. –Dice riendo y acariciando tiernamente su vientre. –Me ha llevado al baño unas tres veces esta mañana.

Prim la mira con preocupación.

-No le hagas eso a tu mami. –Dice bajando hasta el vientre y acariciándolo también esta vez sonriendo y diciéndole un montón de palabras tiernas al vientre de su hermana, que hacen sonreír a Katniss. A quien luego mira nuevamente y le pregunta cómo se siente.

-Bien, mamá me dio unas pastillas anti vomitivas, que nos volvió a enviar Effie desde el Capitolio y ahora me siento mejor, las nauseas cedieron.

-Me alegro.

-No debería extrañarte, Preciosa. Digo, ese bollo de fuego es igual de molesto que su madre. Lo estas volviendo loco al desafortunado de tu esposo también.

-Vete al infierno, Haymitch. –Le espeta Katniss. –Que tú vomitas por propia voluntad, al beber litros y litros de alcohol. Al menos, yo tengo una justificación. Estoy embarazada.

Haymitch se ríe porque adora provocarla.

-Está bien madre del "bollo de fuego"

-Odio que llames así a mi bebé.

-¿Por qué? Es hijo del panadero, con la Chica en Llamas después de todo. Además te estás poniendo más redonda como un bollo, de esos que hace Peeta y que ahora mismo estas comiendo. No me digas que no te causa gracia.

-NO. No me causa gracia, borracho. Y deja de llamarle así. –Abraza su vientre y murmura a su bebé. —No lo escuches, él no lo dice en serio, no eres un "bollo de fuego" eres mi pequeño bebé y aún sin conocerte te amo. Cuando nazcas, tu papi y yo no dejaremos que ese viejo borracho se te acerque, ni te vuelva a llamar así. Lo prometo. Espero que él entienda el mensaje, porque en caso contrario, las cosas se pondrán feas para ese hombre, que dice ser mi mentor. –Katniss pasa de ser dulce a mandar una amenaza indirecta a su ex mentor mientras le habla a su bebé. Haymitch no puede parar de reír. –Ahora iremos con tu papi ¿sí? –Quiero que vea los hermosos regalos que te enviaron. –Sonríe. –Seguro se animará con eso. Y yo también porque no puedo estresarme contigo dentro de mí. –A esto último, mira hacia Haymitch y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Sigue riéndote, Haymitch. La amenaza va en serio.

-Sí, claro. Preciosa, lo tomaré en cuenta. –Contesta aunque no se lo cree en absoluto.

-Katniss ¿quieres que vaya contigo? –Digo para cambiar de tema y para no dejarla ir sola.

-No, quédate aquí. Esperaré a Peeta que ya debe estar por llegar y volvemos los dos juntos aquí. Muéstrale las cosas que nos enviaron a Prim, mejor.

-Está bien. –Acepto.

-Adiós, borracho. Espero tener el placer de no verte al regresar. –Le suelta.

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Preciosa y "bollo de fuego".

Katniss gruñe y se va echa una furia, acariciando su vientre e intentando serenarse. Aunque seguramente, Peeta sea el más indicado para calmarla. Lo que seguramente hará en cuanto la vea.

Sentimos como se cierra la puerta de entrada y todo queda en silencio hasta que Prim me habla y le muestro toda la ropa para el bebé y Katniss durante el embarazo.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ _Hola, se que no tengo perdón, porque hace mil años no actualizo, pero retomaré la historia y me falta re editar el segundo capítulo empezar a escribir el resto de la historia. En el próximo vendrá el primer encuentro de Madge y Gale , luego de la pelea entre Peeta, Katniss y Gale._**

 ** _Buenas tardes,_**

 ** _Lucy._**


End file.
